Completely Unexpected
by Aka no Marduk
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself. P-W/O-P, Yaoi, Rated M for a reason, and you won't be able to get the images out of your head. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


A/N: Okay, I know how f***ed up it is [just read and you'll know what I mean]... but for some reason I can see it. O_O" I am sorry if I mind-raeped you. Oh, and APH no belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. THIS STORY, however... mine. P.S.: Smut for the sake of smut... F***ED UP smut for the sake of F***ED UP smut.

* * *

**He wasn't sure how or why it was happening. All he knew at the moment was that it felt unbelievably good, and that he didn't want it to stop.**

**Earlier that day, Toris asked Raivis to go and see what Ivan would like to have for dinner. It seemed like something simple enough for Raivis to do, considering he was extremely clumsy so he couldn't do any of the cleaning, cooking, or laundry, but he wasn't very book smart [or good with math either], so it was up to Eduard to attend to the bookkeeping, etc.**

**Raivis walked down the hallway upstairs, towards Ivan's room. The door was cracked open just a bit. And Raivis heard humming... Mr. Braginski was humming?! Raivis was afraid, no matter what the Russian did, even if it seemed even slightly uncharacteristic of him.**

**He peeked into the room and saw Ivan standing in front of a mirror... wearing a maid dress. A MAID DRESS?! He was also wearing thigh-high socks, and a small frilly maid hat on his head, as well as his precious scarf. The skirt was awfully short, but you could see some of his thighs... Raivis could feel blood rushing to his face... but his pants started to feel tight as well... **_**Why am I feeling like this?! About Mr. Russia, in THAT DRESS?! **_**He tried to cover his arousal with his hands, feeling absolutely embarrassed and mortified at himself.**

**Ivan kept admiring himself in front of the mirror, and then he giggled and looked back at Raivis. "Do you think I look cute in this, Raivis?"**

**Raivis didn't know how to feel anymore. He trembled with fear and arousal. "I..."**

**"Raivis~..." the Russian said as he approached a frozen but trembling Raivis and pulled the door open more.**

**"Um... you... look... nice..." Raivis blushed and looked to the floor.**

**"Hm... looks like you have a problem, my little frightened rabbit..."**

**Raivis' face probably couldn't possibly get redder by this point.**

**"But I can help you if you do as I say, da?" Ivan giggled again.**

**"I... o... kay..." Raivis said as he was led into Ivan's room.**

**Ivan led him to the bed and had him sit down, then went and locked the door. Raivis couldn't stop looking at Ivan's legs.**

"**Just lay down on the bed and close your eyes, da, Raivis?"**

**It wasn't like Raivis had much of a choice. He knew what would happen if he disobeyed Mr. Braginski, and he didn't really know how to deal with a problem like this either. When he closed his eyes, he felt his clothes get pulled off, his wrists and ankles get tied to the bedposts... and a blindfold tied to his head. "W-what's going on... Mr. Russia?"**

**He felt Ivan's weight on the bed, sitting on his legs. "Call me Vanya."**

"**Um... V-vanya... what are you going to... do to me?"**

"**Mmmnn..." Ivan moaned. "Y-you'll see soon enough, Raivis..."**

**Ivan had pulled off the panties he was wearing under that frilly maid dress and was stradling Raivis' legs, preparing himself.**

"**Mr-- I mean, Vanya... a-are you all ri--AHH!"**

**Ivan impaled himself on Raivis' length, both of them crying out. Ivan pulled off Raivis' blindfold. His eyes were glazed over at the feeling of being inside someone for the first time.**

"**V-vanya... you feel so... tight..."**

**Ivan started riding him. Those creamy, smooth thighs [I didn't know he... SHAVED], legs wrapped up to mid-thigh in thigh-high socks with lace along the top, the short, black skirt of the maid dress he was wearing, also lined with lace going along with his movements... And that face! A face expressing the utmost pleasure, though it seemed rather unexpected from someone like him in a situation like this... though him wearing that outfit was also **_**quite**_** unexpected.**

"**Vanya~...! I'm...!" Raivis cried out in his climax, coming inside Ivan, who came shortly after, spilling his seed mostly on his dress but also a little on Raivis' stomach, and then collapsed next to Raivis on the bed.**

* * *

A/N: I know what you're thinking. "WHAT THE _HELL_ DID I JUST READ?! CAN... NOT... GET... IMAGE... OUT... OF... BRAIN!!!" Hey, I'm trying to encourage a fanbase for an uke-yet-still-dominating Ivan [or an uke!Ivan period]! As to why Ivan was cross-dressing, let alone wearing a maid dress... I found a picture of him dressed that way one day. I can actually see him cross-dressing anyway. I mean, Feliks lives nearby, and Ivan has two sisters...


End file.
